1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data card comprising a lower covering film, an upper covering film and a card body in between said covering films, in which card body at least one semiconductor element is present connected to a carrier body provided on one or both sides with electrical conductor tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data card of this kind is known from German patent application publication 29 20 012. In this known card, a covering film serves as a carrier body for the semiconductor element and the latter is secured by means of a direct-contacting technique (flip-chip technique) on the conductor tracks on this carrier body. Such direct contacts are less reliable, however. If, instead, use is made of the wire connections usual for contacting semiconductor chips, due to the space required therefor it has not been possible hitherto to obtain a data card with the internationally standardized thickness of 0.76 mm.